


Don’t Judge a Book by its Cover

by orphan_account



Series: WW drabbles [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Babysitting, Being called a mother, Ja’far is a caring person, half assassin’far, idk how to tag this, that likes knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ja’far ranting about trans rights - that gender doesn’t matter - and that he hates being called a woman or a mother.Week 13: Breaking Stereotypes
Series: WW drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781512
Kudos: 12
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	Don’t Judge a Book by its Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tiggerola for the idea, but this is pretty much me ranting in Jafars words.
> 
> I probably would’ve ignored this prompt complete if she hadn’t given me the idea, since I don’t care for stereotypes or breaking them for that matter

If there is one thing you shouldn’t do, it’s insult Ja’far.

Everyone in Sindria knew this, the temper that Ja’far possesses could lash out at anytime, at anyone.

Anyone but a _child_.

It had earned him somewhat of a babysitter role, which he didn’t mind. What he did mind, is someone joking about his role as a ‘ _man_ ’.

That, is the one thing he couldn’t understand.

He identified as a man, which some biological men didn’t, which he thought is okay, everyone sees things differently and everyone is different. Similar at times, but most weren’t the exact same.

But he didn’t like being called a mother for god’s sake.

Now, for some being a mother, a parent is a wonderful thing, he had seen Hinahoho’s obvious love and tenderness with his family, of course.

But he never wanted a family, never wanted to be a parent at all.

Honestly, the thought of pushing a child out of him scared him, and made him cringe. He wouldn’t understand the things only a biological female would, but he knew it is tough nonetheless.

So every time a sneered comment is made about him being, and he quotes, “frail, not masculine, a woman, a slave, parent.” and more. Now, he had never understood why such fragile things about nurturing traits were placed on women, as a gender didn’t matter in that regard from what he had witnessed. He is caring, nurturing, but he had met women that hated children, and loved them.

So the next time a guest of their country mumbled “mother” under their awfully bad breath, a knife got thrown at their head, missing only with a centimetres, before returning to helping a young girl and her brother looking after their rowdy younger siblings.

Really, even if he might appear fragile to some, everybody in Sindria knew not to be rude to Ja’far, he lashes out to anyone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really your own viewpoints on a character and etc that would make this fic somewhat enjoyable :)


End file.
